This Program will provide for the continued development of a biomedical sciences research program at Southeastern Oklahoma State University, impacting upon the disciplines of bio-analytical chemistry, bioinorganic chemistry, and physical biochemistry. The broad overall objectives of the Program are to strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the institution, and further develop its abilities to provide introductory biomedical research experiences to the American Indian students served by the institution. Three research projects are proposed in this application. The overall objective of each project is listed immediately following the project title. Project 1: "Metal Cluster Compounds Involving Sulfur-Containing Ligands" (Synthesis of metal-clustering agents and characterization of polynuclear metal species.) Project 2: "Polymeric Adsorbents in Bioanalytical Chemistry" (Developing new separation methods for carcinogenic polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons using sequential-mode chromatography with polymeric adsorbents.) Project 3: "Copper Cluster-labeled Antibodies for Biomedical Applications" (Developing immunohistochemical reagents for light and electron microscopy, and suitable for radioisotope carriers.)